Obesity has risen dramatically in the U.S. and foreign countries during the past 30 years and the explanations therefore have ranged from the prevalence of fast-food, the lack of physical activity resulting from increased computer and TV use, etc. But certain data indicates that these factors are not the root cause of the obesity statistics. While the rise in caloric intake and decreased physical activity may play a part in the rise in obesity around the world, another significant factor that has not been adequately addressed is the incidence of obesity due to infection by certain bacterial or viral agents. The present invention is the first to appreciate this connection in a manner that provides a non-pharmaceutical (and thus safe) way to inexpensively address a root cause of obesity.
There are a number of weight control systems and methods to lose weight. A person can select a particular program designed to control the weight of that individual, including protocols involving exercise and diet activities. Such programs are difficult for individuals to adopt due to many factors, ranging from the need for persistent positive behaviors, economic wherewithal to join work-out establishments, the inability to maintain a healthy diet, etc. As a result, such programs often fail the individual, who then often subsequently become more despondent about weight and health issues. Knowing what causative factors may be involved in the weight gain of particular individuals could assist them in addressing how best to address their specific situation and to avoid ineffective regimens in an effort to reduce weight and obesity related diseases.
The problem of overweight individuals and obesity has now become a nation-wide problem for the USA. More than 60% of Americans (about 127 million adults) are overweight (see websites of American Obesity Association www.obesity.org, Centers for Disease Control www.cdc.gov, etc.). There has also been a dramatic simultaneous increase in the prevalence of obesity and of certain types of cancer. A worldwide epidemic of obesity accelerated dramatically starting about 1980. In the USA the prevalence of obesity in adults more than doubled in the 20 years from 1980 to 2000 (from 15% to 31%), whereas the prevalence increased only slightly in the prior 20 years from 1960 to 1980 (from 13.5% to 15%). The prevalence of obesity in children tripled from about 1970 to 2000. Likewise, cancers of the breast, prostate, colon, and liver have also rapidly increased in prevalence in recent years.
On any given day people accumulate germs on their hands from a variety of sources. This can include many sources of germs such as direct contact with other people, contaminated surfaces such as tables, escalator handholds, foods, and even animals such as the family dog or cat. Subsequent to these contacts, if people don't wash their hands frequently and use the correct technique, they can easily infect themselves by touching their eyes, nose, mouth, or food. Further, failure to wash their hands will render a person a carrier who spreads germs to others by touching those people directly or by touching surfaces which others contact, such as doorknobs, faucets, counters, etc. As a consequence of inadequate hand hygiene, especially in children, infectious diseases are commonly spread from one person to another. Everything from the common cold and flu to gastrointestinal disorders, such as infectious diarrhea, are easily communicated from one person to the next.
Influenza (the flu) is a contagious disease that is caused by 3 viruses, influenza A, B and C. It attacks the respiratory tract (nose, throat, and lungs). The flu is different from a cold. While both are caused by viruses, high fever, headaches and extreme exhaustion are much more common with the flu. The flu can also cause serious complications such as bronchitis and pneumonia for certain high-risk groups. Influenza outbreaks occur in each hemisphere of the globe at least once a year and are responsible for hundreds of thousands of deaths around the world every year. Currently, between three and five million cases of severe illness and up to 500,000 deaths worldwide are attributable to the flu. Tens of millions of people died from flu epidemics in the 20th century. New strains of flu virus appear almost every year or so. Approximately 36,000 deaths and more than 200,000 hospitalizations are directly associated with influenza every year in the United States. If a strain with similar virulence to the 1918 flu epidemic emerged today, experts predict that it could kill between 50 and 80 million people. In April 2009 a novel flu strain evolved that combined genes from human, pig, and bird flu. On Jun. 11, 2009, the World Health Organization officially declared the outbreak to be a pandemic. Every year in the US, 5% to 20% of the population gets the flu, and over 200,000 are hospitalized.
The economic ramifications of the flu and colds are enormous. Up to a billion colds a year occur in the U.S. alone, causing about 60 million lost days of school and 50 million lost days of work—adding up to $25 billion in lost productivity. Americans alone spend around $5 billion on over-the-counter remedies every year. The President's Council of Advisors on Science and Technology reports that of the expected 60 to 120 million Americans who will suffer from H1N1 symptoms, half of those cases are expected to seek medical attention, with as many as 1.8 million leading to hospitalization.
Inadequate hand hygiene and improper hand washing techniques also contribute to food-related illnesses, such as salmonella and E. coli infection. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), as many as 76 million Americans get a food-borne illness each year. Of these, about 5,000 die as a result of their illness. Others experience the annoying signs and symptoms of nausea, vomiting and diarrhea. This chilling statistic could easily be reduced if food handlers and people eating prepared food, washed their hands using proper techniques and for sufficient time periods.
The common cold is in general initiated by viral infections by the so-called cold viruses, such as rhino virus, corona virus, coxsackie virus, RS-virus, echovirus or other cold viruses. On average, all human beings suffer 2 to 3 times a year from infections in the upper respiratory passages. The majority of common colds in the Fall are caused by rhinovirus infection, whereas the majority of common cold occurring in January, February and March are caused by Coronavirus infections. (The converse is true in the Southern hemisphere.) Allergic syndromes, for example asthma, may be initiated by common cold viruses, especially the rhinovirus. Up to 70-75% of all patients suffering from common colds have rhinovirus infections ongoing either as a single infection or co-infection. In humans, adenoviruses infections are common and cause acute upper respiratory tract infections, enteritis or conjunctivitis, as well as other diseases.
The average pre-school child experiences 6-10 upper respiratory infections or common colds per year whereas the average adult experiences 2-4. The effects of the common cold can be uncommonly disruptive, forcing otherwise normal persons to stay away from work, school, etc. Individuals who are at increased risks, such as individuals suffering from bronchitis or asthma, may also experience a life-threatening exacerbation of their underlying conditions. The average annual expenditure for various cold treatments exceeds USD $2 billion in the United States, with similar amounts being expended each year in Europe.
Most colds are viral and are the leading cause of visits to the doctor. Antibiotics are prescribed for more than 60 percent of common colds, despite bacteria being involved in less than a few percent of the cases. The over prescription of unwarranted antibiotics has lead to antibiotic-resistant bacteria so that when truly needed to treat a bacterial infection, antibiotics may not be able to treat it. Some contend that antibiotics actually make colds worse by killing ‘friendly’ bacteria and creating an environment more hospitable to viral infections. Antibiotics can also have side effects such as diarrhea and yeast infections. Despite repeated contentions, herbal remedies, such as Echinacea, for colds and the flu have yet to be supported with scientific studies.
Individuals infected with the flu virus are potentially contagious for the length of time one has symptoms, up to 7-10 days following the beginning of illness, and the initial incubation period is 24-48 hours. Influenza is spread by coming into contact with mucus membranes. The flu may be spread when a person touches a surface that has flu viruses on it, such as a doorknob, and then touches their nose or mouth. A single cold virus can have 16 million offspring within 24 hours.
In the past, individuals were taught to “cover their mouths” when they sneezed or coughed, resulting in viruses being transferred to one's hands where they can survive for a significant amount of time. Thus, this social practice of a courtesy actually promulgated the spread of disease, rather than avoiding its spread. According to the Mayo Clinic, the transfer of germs from hands to eyes, nose and mouth is the primary source for getting sick. Wearing face masks has been tried in order to limit transmission of colds and flu viruses. With the exception of certain Asian cultures, however, this practice has not been well received. Respirators, which are tight-fitting masks that filter airborne particles, are also beneficial, but they can be uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time and are expensive and cumbersome.
Rhinovirus infections in normal persons are initiated by selected events, which can be considered to occur sequentially. The steps in the rhinovirus pathogenesis are believed to include viral entry into the outer nose, mucociliary transport of virus to the posterior pharynx, and initiation of infection in ciliated and non-ciliated epithelial cells of the upper airway. Viral replication peaks on average within 48 hours of initiation of infection and persists for up to 3 weeks; Infection is followed by activation of several inflammatory mechanisms, which may include release or induction of interleukins, bradykinins, prostaglandins and possibly histamine, including stimulation of parasympathetic reflexes. The resultant clinical illness includes rhino sinusitis, pharyngitis, and bronchitis, which on average lasts one week. A secondary bacterial or microbial infection may follow subsequently to the viral infection and a sustained and more serious inflammation may result. Air-way infections or allergic rhinitis and/or asthma may pose serious health problems as it can be potentially life-threatening for susceptible groups such as elderly people with chronic airway problems or persons suffering from a deficient immunity, such as AIDS-patients, cancer patients etc.
In view of the long felt but unsolved needs related to the above description of viral and bacterially related health concerns, there is a desperate need for a simple and effective system and method of avoiding the undesired infections, occurrences, and symptoms/syndromes associated with hand-to-face transmissions of disease. In particular, a long felt but unsolved need relates to preventing infection with viral agents that cause obesity and/or cancer.